The Watcher
by AmeMizu
Summary: In a split second she had her arms wrapped around my waist and her face berried in my chest, spilling tears down my red dress shirt. I was frozen. How could she see me? How did she know I was there? IK MS KA SR
1. Default Chapter

A/N- This just popped into my head one day when it seamed everything was going wrong so I thought I'd write it down. I hate when something interesting comes to me and I don't write it down. Then it's lost and I'm kicking myself in the ass for not writing it down. So yeah. I hope ya like this story. I know my others suck ass. I'm not that good of a writer but my horribly written stories that my friends like help get stuff off my chest so yeah. If ya like it please tell me. And if ya don't, still tell me. And if ya don't mind, tell me what's wrong. Don't be too harsh though. I can only take so much bitching. K? K. Happy we're on the same boat. And if not, ya'll can just swim. He he. Anyway enjoy. I guess…

**The Watcher**

_By: Ame Mizu_

Chapter I 

Immediately fallowing the arrival home from the party she had went to with her friends Kagome walked up to her refrigerator. After checking to make sure no one was around to witness her next move she reached up and snatched a full bottle of whiskey from the top of the frig. She practically ripped the lid off and guzzled down half of the 750 mL bottle. After neatly replacing the bottle back on top the refrigerator, she turned the kitchen light off and sat down at the table.

This had been the norm for about three months now. She would come home from pretending like she was perfectly fine and pore herself into the whiskey. Or poring the whiskey into herself. Whichever way you want to look at it. I hated every drop that she guzzled down. Even more than that I hated how she smelt when she would pore that horrible liquid into her body. I didn't even have to use my demon senses to know that every drink she took she died a little more.

I had been so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't even realized that she fell asleep at the table. Or so I thought. Then I saw it. The tiniest of shudders. Odd. It was practically boiling in the house, how could she be cold? Was she sick? One sniff and that question flew out the door. Instead of the gagging sent of sickness I smelt the heartbreaking smell of tears. She was crying. That was the last thing I would have guessed. Out of the three years that I had been watching her I had only seen her cry once, and that had been when her dog had died. What was wrong now?

Before I knew what hit me she jumped out of the seat and through herself at me. In a split second she had her arms wrapped around my waist and her face berried in my chest, spilling tears down my red dress shirt. I was frozen. How could she see me? How did she know I was there? All those three years she had never acknowledged my presence. Never seen me. And that was how it was suppose to be. I had paid a great deal to get the cloaking spell that I had worn for those three years. Kaede would pay later for her insolence.

A/N-Hope ya liked it. Review if ya want if not that's fine too. Just so ya know the more good reviews the more chapters. Well tootles! Till next time.


	2. Chapter II

**The Watcher**

_**By: Ame Mizu**_

_**Chapter II**_

A/N- Hey sorry it took me what two days to update. Well guess what. You all are lucky. It usually takes me like a week to write half a chapter. I hope you like this one just as well as the last one. After posting the first chapter I realized I had no clue where I was going with this story. The first chapter was written during depression, which is when I do my best work. The only problem is, is that I got all the stuff off my chest so there was no more depression to fuel my story. Well I guess it depends on how you look at that if it is bad or not. Well what ever. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy. Oh, and I changed it to eight months not three years. So yeah just thought you should know that.Ame Mizu

Inuyasha sat bolt right up in his bed. Sweat running in rivulets down his face. Not even able to think over the loud hammer of his heart in his chest. Looking around he realized with relief that he was still in his scantly furnished apartment.

It had all been a dream. A dream that he had been plagued with for weeks now. And every time after one of the horrendous dreams he would rush to Kaede and demand her to make a new spell to conceal himself with. If somehow the girl found out about him it would be six feet under before he even had the time to blink. And he would rather be shit on by the birds than eaten by the worms.

Reluctantly pulling the cover off of himself to be chilled to the bone by the winter air that had seeped through the walls, Inuyasha planted his feet on the rather ice cube like tile floor and make his way to the kitchen. When he walked through the entrance of the kitchen he was hit with a flashback of the dream. In real life when he watched Kagome she was in her house but every time in the dream she had been in his kitchen. It baffled him to no end. Why would he dream her in his apartment?

Looking over at the clock that hung above the sink Inuyasha let out a loud sigh. Two more hours and it would be time to go back to work. Joy. Back to being a stalker. Why he had ever chosen the career of being an under cover operative he had no clue. Guess because it was in the family. Spying on people to tell the Big Man what he had found. What a respectable job. But sometimes it was fun. Like the job he was on at that moment. The young woman he was watching was quite the mysterious one. Usually a job would take around three months to gather all the information it would take for the Big Man to fulfill his intentions. But this time the job was taking up a considerable larger amount of time than usual. The young woman, Kagome, was quite sneaky. Him and his partners in this job were having trouble keeping up with her and the two others that were in on the little secret that they were so well hiding. One minute they would be there and the next gone. He just couldn't understand it. Where did they go? How did they get past his two best friends and him? They had each been assigned to one girl hoping that would obliterate any chances of the aggravating disappearance of one or all of them for a large amount of time, but to no avail. Kouga and Miroku were stumped also. No matter what they tried they couldn't keep up with the three sly women.

Kagome peered over the mountain of blankets at the digital alarm clock that sat on the nightstand beside her bed. Already 3:00a.m. This was starting to get annoying. She had been having problems getting to sleep before 3:00a.m for a while now. It had to be from all the stress that work was putting on her. Her job was not your usual every day job. No, her job consisted of murder, fraud, and theft. She had always wanted a daring life, but she never suspected it would ever become this out of hand. She had quite literally killed to obtain her current position of head of an elite group of spies. Dethroning Kikyo, the former head of the elite group was fairly easy. She had been too far up her own ass to realize that there had been plotting in the ranks to dispose of her for a while. When she had finally realized something was going on Kagome had already beheaded her. It was rather sad to thing that one of the most feared people in Japan had been so easily cut down. Well that was all in the past now and it was the beginning of a new day.

Kagome slipped out from under the covers and lazily shuffled over to the closet. After grabbing a crisp business suit she slipped into the bathroom connecting to her room and took a long, refreshing, hot shower. Stepping out of the bathroom she glanced at the clock. 4:30a.m! The shower was a little too long. She had thirty minutes to make a forty-five minute journey to work. SHIT!

A/N- forgot to say thanks to all of the lovely reviews. My head got so big that I could hardly get through the door to use the restroom. He he. Hope to have more written soon. Got to go to school and everything but sorda lost all but one of my credits. So I have six whole periods to brood over where this story is going. Oh yeah. If ya have any ideas for what could happen next do tell. I know it's a little early for that but like I said at the top not a really good idea of where to go with the story. My email is Tootles for now. Oh one more thing last time 398words. 753 words this time. Neither including the A/N. Woo hoo! Go me. Ok ok this is it. Review please. Good or bad. Doesn't matter.


	3. Chapter III

A/N- Hey people! Sorry it took so long to up date. I've had this written and typed for about two weeks now, but some reason I thought I needed more for another chapter. I think this will do for a few days while I conger up another chapter. Still have no clue where to go, but thanks to **_InuandKagforever _**I think I'll have some idea to go with. And thanks to all of my other reviewers. **Chibi Horsewoman** said she didn't want any Sess and Rin so I have decided to ask you all to tell me what you think. I appreciate her reading and input to my story but she is not the only reader. So if you all could tell me if there should or shouldn't be any Sess and Rin it would be greatly appreciated. Just remember all of them are in their twenties so there are no pedophiles. … Well enough with my blabbing. ON WITH THE STORY! (he he)

**Chapter III**

Inuyasha walked into head quarters. It was the same dull place it had been cense his father had first brought him there when he was young.

Flash Back

"Inuyasha! Come on son, we'll be late if you don't hurry up." Mr. Takahashi called after his son.

"Coming dad!" Inuyasha called from the entrance of his father's work place. His father had finally given in to letting Inuyasha go to work with him. He had only seen it fair that sense his father had taken his older brother Sesshomaru to work with him on numerous occasions that he should be able to see where their father worked. After months of begging, Inuyasha had finally persuaded his dad to take him on his thirteenth birthday. And finally here it was, all in its dull gray glory. What a waist. But he pretended to be amazed, for his father's sake. Why Sesshomaru liked it here he now knew. It was just as drab as him. He had sat in on a few conferences that day and had been bored to tears the whole time. After that day he never asked his father to take him to work again.

A few months later some agents had shown up at their door. His mother had told him and Sesshomaru to go up stairs to their rooms. Later on that night Inuyasha had heard muffled sobs coming from his mother's room. Being the inquisitive little boy he was he slid out of his room and quietly made his way down the hall to his mother's room. Slowly opening the door he came upon the sight of his mother sitting on the edge of her bed crying. She looked up from her lap and gasped. After a moment she motioned him to sit down beside her. He fallowed her instructions and walked over to the bed, when he sat down beside her he felt an overwhelming sense of dread wash over him.

End of Flash Back

That night his mother had told him everything. She had told him about his father being an undercover operative and about how he would not come home from work ever again. She had explained that Mr. Takahashi had been on a top-secret mission and had been found out. They had found his bloody and broken body a few miles down a river somewhere in southern Japan.

From then on his mother never smiled. She had clamed up and shrunk into herself. His brother had turned even colder towards him and had reverted even more into himself also. Three years after his father had been murdered he had obtained a job as an undercover operative at the same place as his father had held his job. It hadn't been hard getting a job there. Sesshomaru had gotten a job there a couple years before when he had turned sixteen, and the Takahashi name was well known and respected there so they practically welcomed him with open arms. From the first day of work he had been investigating his fathers murder. It wasn't easy; the case his father was on had been one of the most top-secret cases in the database. Little by little and string by string he had obtained a few documents on the case but they all led to nowhere. It had been seven years since he had started and he still wasn't anywhere close to finding his father's murderer.

A/N- Ok. So how'd you like it? I'll really try to get the next chapter up in a few days, but it all depends on if I FINALLY get an interview for a job I'm trying to get. (I'm trying to get money so I can help my friend move down here and live with us so she'll get out of all of her bad habits.) But yeah… Hope to have a new chapter up soon. Till next time. Tootles!


	4. Chapter IV

A/N- Ok I have decided to change it from Sess and Rin to Sess and Kagura. Out of three reviews for chapter three two were not for Sess and Rin. Pulse I read a story call "The Ad" it's from AdultFanFiction, it's a really good story. Sess and Kagura were together in it and to me it just clicked, so they'll be together in mine. K? K. Sorry it has taken sooo long to update. Work is just getting in the way, but I work evenings so now I'll have bunches of time to think and write on the story. So yeah. Well here's the next chap. Enjoy! 

Chapter IV 

Kagome walked into headquarters in a fit. On her way to work she was almost ran over by an eighteen-wheeler. After swerving to miss that she hit a mailbox and dinted the front finder of her Escalade. She could tell already, it was going to be a wonderful day. Not!

On her way to the elevator she ended up bumping into someone and knocking him or her down. Letting out a deep sigh she turned around to find the annoying new-be, Hojo sitting on the floor. He was too weak to be a spy. Why she didn't just kill him she didn't know, but it never happened. Putting on a false smile she extended her hand to him and haled him off the floor.

"S…sorry Ms. Higurashi. I…I didn't see you there."

"Hojo? Is it?"

"Ye…yes…"

"Just watch where you are going next time or I'll have to have you fired. Ok?"

"Yes Ms. Higurashi!" Hojo practically yelled in a panic, and then ran off down the corridor.

Have him fired for bumping in to someone? How obscured would that be? Reprimanded maybe. But never fired! He was a spy. Clumsiness from even one person could put every spy in her organization down the hole. But fire no; firing to a group of spies was death. And if she wanted him dead, she would kill him, in a way that would benefit to her.

With another deep sigh she entered the elevator and made the journey up to the fifty-second floor where her office and probably two annoyed comrades awaited her arrival.

Inuyasha sat in an overly furnished room surrounded by some of the most respected and feared people in Japan. Some were senators and others were businessmen but all of them were part of the organization in some way.

To his right sat his two partners in crime and two best friends, Miroku and Kouga. That morning they had been called out of their usual 6a.m. game of basketball to go up to the boss's office. At their arrival to the stuffy office they had been told to have a seat, then the boss had proceeded to explain that they were not progressing fast enough and that he had pulled some strings and acquired them jobs at their mark's place of employment. The job wasn't going to be a problem; it was a computer software company. Him and his friends were computer geniuses. The problem was befriending the women. Women didn't like perverts and his friend Miroku was the number one perv in all of Japan. Kouga was too boisterous for his own good and had received a few two many black eyes from women in his past. And him, he just wasn't the cat's meow. He'd never admit that to anyone though.

And here he was. Listening to his brother blab on about the women like him and his friends hadn't been watching them for eight months. It was like his brother thought they didn't know anything about the three mysterious women.

"Inuyasha! Are you paying any attention to what I am saying or are you dreaming about chasing rawhide bones again?" Sesshomaru asked with annoyance.

"Feh." Inuyasha said and slumped further into his uncomfortable chair.

"As I was saying Mr. Takahashi, Mr. Hoshi, and Mr. Ookami will be starting their jobs at Mainframe Inc. at fourteen hundred hours. Any questions?"

"Yes I have a question." A woman sitting across from Inuyasha declared. She was an attractive woman, having shoulder length black hair pulled up into a bun and stunning ruby eyes. But even more impressing than her looks was her stature. She was the only woman senator in all of Japan, and the most feared. Being a wind demon had that affect on people though.

"Yes Ms. Kaze what would you like to ask?"

"How are they supposed to get close to the women? Mainframe Inc. is a large corporation, three new people would surly be nothing to the women. Would they not be easily looked over?"

"That is a good point. See-

"Yes Ms. Kaze that is a good point." Interrupted the boss. "But it is one that has been taken care of. As you say, three new people would be looked over if they were just ordinary workers, but they are not. We have a mole on the inside that has done his homework on these women and has discovered that they all need new secretaries of sorts. It seems their old ones were fired for their impudence. Now I know it seems a little strange for men to be secretaries but the women don't trust women other than each other, so our men will be excellent for the job, and plus it will get them as close as possible to the women."

"Thank you for your response Mr. Onigumo. It has greatly eased my worries about this whole operation."

"You're welcome Ms. Kaze. Now if there are no other questions, I believe this meeting is adjourned."

With that the occupants of the conference room neatly filed into the corridor and out into the city to continue their day.

**Ding**

Kagome took a deep breath before the elevator doors opened to the fifty-second floor and her two fuming best friends. Yes she had been the one to kill the former head of the organization but she hadn't been the only one behind it. Sango and Ayame had been the masterminds behind the scheme. So now instead of one person running things three did. That's how they ran the organization, three opinions, three brains, and three sets of eyes. It got more stuff done, seen more potential, and corrected more flaws. All around it was success.

A/N- I know I just cut off. Wanted to get another chap. out so I cut it off. Already have the next chap. started so hopefully it won't take as long to update as usual. K. Inuyashababe44 made a good point. Yes in the show Kagome is too soft to be a murderer. But I read a story that she cried in almost every chap. so I decided to make her a hard-core bitch in mine. She might cry in future chaps, but don't expect it to be a tear fest. I'm not fond of crybabies. Sorry. Well got to go. Tootles! Review please. 


End file.
